


the rokudaime and his nails

by mytsukkishine



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Fluff and Humor, Grandparent Hatake Kakashi, Grandparent Umino Iruka, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kakashi's weak with kids, M/M, Nail Polish, Nine Weeks of Summer 2020, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Sarada loves to paint nails and who was Kakashi and Iruka to say no?Even Boruto wants his nails done.((for Nine Weeks of Summer 2020))
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	the rokudaime and his nails

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo  
> I like to say that I love the idea of Sarada and Boruto being just kids with KakaIru.  
> In the anime, they had robbed us for that moment-- when they were super young and ahh Kakashi needed some time with the kids also~  
> I also loved the idea of Kakashi couldn't say no to Sarada <3  
> Sarada and Boruto's ages are between 4 to 5 years old ^.^
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this ~  
> pleas excuse any wrong grammars and spellings- again, i made this super fast. the idea just came to me ahhHhHH

Kakashi’s well aware he’s popular – given that he’s the Rokudaime. All eyes would be on him wherever room or place he walked by. Civilians would approach him and tried to say their greetings and other shinobis would salute to him whatsoever.

Kakashi doesn’t mind.

He’s the Rokudaime.

But so far, seeing their surprised expression as he entered the meeting room was more than enough for Kakashi to be amused. He knew all too well that none of them could say a thing.

“Hokage-sama…” Shikamaru greeted and flinched a little when Kakashi raised his hand as a gesture of greeting. He turned to look at the other high ranked shinobi’s circling the big table.

“Yo~” No matter how informal he was, they’re used to it. But Kakashi really _loved_ the way they froze as he saw his hand.

The meeting went well, they presented their proposals one by one without any interruption and of course, Kakashi interrupted every once in a while when needed. Time passed by and now Kakashi was bidding them goodbye.

And it still amused Kakashi to no end on how nobody spoke or asked him about his hands. But oh well, Kakashi _loved_ how they’re all flabbergasted and flustered.

-

Two days later, Kakashi entered the Hokage’s office with Shikamaru welcoming him from his desk. He gave the young Nara a light nod, but when he froze once Kakashi took the file he was handed, Kakashi struggled to keep in his laughter.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru didn’t make any further comments, only resumed in telling him his errands for today. Kakashi didn’t mind though, he just liked to see their surprised expressions.

The second one to be surprised that day was, none other than, Gai. His friend had decided to visit him during his lunch break and Kakashi couldn’t be any more delighted.

And stunned when Gai was the very first person, apart from Iruka of course, to take notice of his hands.

“Getting more hip I see, my rival?”

“Well, you could say that!” Both of them laughed and returned to eating their lunches.

-

The weekend rolled in and Kakashi was, fortunately, given a day off. And day-offs only meant one thing, that was – to spend the whole day with family.

Now, Kakashi, for once in his life, has people to call family. It started with his team with Minato-sensei and after that, he kind of lost hope after. But then, Iruka came along and Kakashi realized, two persons could be considered a family.

Then time passed by, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and then Sasuke. 

His so-called family increased. Along with Gai, Kurenai, Anko, and Tenzou and just—Kakashi never thought family would always and should be blood-related, but, there’s no more room for questioning because his family increased again once Boruto and Sarada arrived.

Kakashi remembered the day Boruto was born. Iruka was a crying mess when Hinata and Naruto announced that they were pregnant. Of course, Iruka cried after they left. After a few kisses here and there, another week passed by before Sasuke’s hawk knocked on their window to deliver a message that brought tears in Iruka’s eyes and his.

Sakura was also pregnant.

The day their _‘grandkids’_ were born was the day Kakashi saw life couldn’t be any brighter.

They were so small, so fragile, and so lovely that as years went by, the kids already nearing five years old, Iruka and Kakashi never once turned down any opportunities of them being able to babysit one of them if needed.

And of course, there’s Sarada. The lovely Sarada that took almost all of Sasuke’s looks, but hogged up all Sakura’s kindness. She was a kind kid. Quiet and curious. Boruto was the opposite of the girl, so loud and playful but somehow, they fit. They became friends and Kakashi couldn’t ask for more.

“Sarada-chan!”

“Kaka-jiichan!” Sarada’s little feet ran towards him and Kakashi didn’t think twice to kneel down and welcome the child with open arms. They hugged each other, the child beaming up at him with her glasses askew.

Iruka, who had just came from the kitchen, greeted Sakura who was scrambling to get her uniform done.

Kakashi and Sarada watched as Iruka walked up to the flustered girl before his hands helped her straighten up her uniform. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei,”

“No worries, Sakura-chan. Have you had breakfast?”

“Yes! Sarada and I already ate. Thank you for asking,” Iruka smiled gently as he moved one hand up to smother her hair down gently. Sakura blushed deeply and said a soft thank you to the sensei.

Once Sakura was presentable and calm enough, she looked back at Sarada and Kakashi, who was now seated on the floor and talking about Kakashi’s hands. Sakura shook her head, gave Iruka and apologetic look, “I’m sorry, Sarada really liked to paint and—”

“Oh, no worries, Sakura-chan!” Kakashi interrupted, head now up and his gaze on her. “I don’t mind, besides, at least Sarada-chan’s having fun, ne?”

“Your hands will look more pretty, Kaka-jiichan!”

“Of course they will,”

After a few more exchanged words for the couple, Sakura finally bid her goodbye and the promise of return by seven in the evening.

Iruka closed the door gently behind him, his eyes glued on his husband and grandchild who were still busy ogling at Kakashi’s painted fingernails.

“Sarada-chan. Do you want to go to the park later on?” Iruka asked once he sat down on the floor with them, taking off the backpack she wore in the process. The little girl nodded as she got hold of Iruka’s hand. “Ruka-jiichan, can I paint your nails also?”

“Hmmm, but I still like this pink nail polish you put on me last week,”

Sarada pouted which resulted in a laugh from Iruka.

Kakashi smiled fondly, watched as Iruka agreed to let Sarada repaint their nails- this time with the color yellow, and how Sarada went in for a hug with Iruka accepting it wholeheartedly.

A family doesn’t have to be blood-related and Kakashi wasn’t complaining.

-

They arrived at the park by three in the afternoon, and fortunately, they found Hinata and Boruto. The kids immediately went for the slides and swings. Iruka and Hinata were seated by a bench, probably conversing about the second baby growing in her stomach, while Kakashi stood nearby with an ANBU beside him, who—when Kakashi greeted him with a single hand raised—flinched a little bit when he caught glimpse of his yellow-painted nails.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask before he dismissed the said ANBU, loving how even if he couldn’t see the ANBU’s expression, he knew he was shocked to his nails.

Who could complain though? Sarada wanted it for him and whatever his grandkid wants, she gets.

After a little while, Boruto and Sarada came running to Kakashi, the Rokudaime kneeling down to reach their height. “What’s wrong?”

“I want my nails painted, too!”

“But I don’t have color black, Boruto!” Sarada frowned, equally annoyed as Boruto.

Kakashi giggled, took hold of both of the kids’ arms in each hand. “How about this? I’ll buy black nail polish and then you could put it on Boruto at home?”

“Really?!” The kids beamed at the same time and when Kakashi nodded, they quickly went to their mother—Sarada running towards Iruka of course.

Kakashi stood up straight, landed his eyes on the overly excited kids. He released a chuckle because no matter what, he knew Hinata and Iruka couldn’t deny them.

And when Iruka’s gaze landed on him, the Rokudaime expecting a frown but then again, he knew he loved Iruka for so many reasons.

Iruka smiled at him, still so beautiful even as years passed by. Even as their family increased.

He gave Iruka a wink, which the other returned with a blush before averting his attention back to Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello!  
> you reached the end~ i'm glad ^^  
> I do hope this story had somehow made you day even a little tad better  
> and thank you for letting me take your time in reading this uwu
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated!  
> thank you again, you're all awesome as always and-- stay hydrated!!
> 
> have a nice day ^3^


End file.
